Shelters have long been in use for the protection of plants from various hazards during their period of early growth. For instance, shelters can prevent animals from eating or trampling the plants and extreme wind and other elements are prevented from breaking or uprooting the young plants.
More recently, shelters have been constructed which provide a barrier which completely surrounds the young plant except at the top. These shelters are characterized by having an ability to transmit light somewhat therethrough and yet prevent wind from blowing horizontally through the shelter. In this way, a microclimate is established surrounding the young plant. This microclimate is characterized by having low wind speeds and a somewhat shaded interior. By reducing the wind adjacent the plant, dehydration of the plant through evaporation is slowed down. This allows the plant to be better nurtured and increases the likelihood that the plant will survive into maturity as a strong and healthy plant.
However, young plants are not entirely protected by these existing shelters and even when the plants survive, they are not as large and as strong as they could be if additional measures were taken. Specifically, research has shown that ultraviolet radiation is harmful to plant growth and can damage DNA of the plant. Furthermore, recent scientific evidence has shown that certain portions of the light spectrum are more photosynthetically active than others. Blue light has been shown to help repair damage caused by ultraviolet radiation by activating a repair enzyme.
Accordingly, the applicant has provided a plant shelter that is constructed of a material that absorbs ultraviolet light while transmitting most of the blue and photosynthetically active radiation therethrough. These shelters thus provide the plant with the specific portions of the light spectrum required for maximum plant growth and strength, yet filters out ultraviolet light and other portions of the light spectrum not photosynthetically active.
X-ray film typically utilizes a radiation transparent substrate upon which radiation sensitive matter (e.g. a silver emulsion) is adhered. Heretofore the substrate had only limited other uses and could not be recycled efficiently. Moreover, with only a limited secondary market, flawed or used X-ray film provides an ecological disposal problem. The film substrate has been found by the inventor to beneficially affect plant life.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that this reference does not teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.